


New Year's Kiss

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Dean, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Mating, New Year's Eve, Romance, Scenting, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, sequel to Christmas Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You and Dean finally reunite for your first date after meeting on Christmas Eve at the airport.
Relationships: Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Dean/reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for: 
> 
> Song Bingo: “You and i” by Lady Gaga  
> ABO Bingo: Scenting  
> Ne-gans holiday challenge, prompt is in bold
> 
> This is a sequel to "Christmas Magic"

“Okay, hair pretty, dress looks hot,” you muttered to yourself as you turned in front of the mirror. You tried to focus on getting the last few details right as anticipation built, your hands nearly trembling with excitement. You’d tried on multiple outfits, trying to find something that was perfect for New Years Eve and your first real date with Dean. Clothes cluttered your closet but you shoved everything to the side and rushed to apply your lip stain before the Alpha arrived. 

You’d been out of town for six days in rainy Seattle visiting your family. Time with the whole group had been lots of fun, but not a minute went by that you didn’t think of the green-eyed stranger you’d met on a magical Christmas Eve at the airport. You’d been caught smiling at your phone so often that your mother had pulled you aside to ask who the lucky guy was. 

Dean Winchester was everything you’d ever wanted in an Alpha - sweet, funny, patient, and so gorgeous that even your memories of him made you hot. You’d texted each other for days and nights, about everything from what was in your Christmas stocking to how many Lego sets his nephews got to your long waits at airports without each other. For days the anticipation built until you were staring at your reflection, hair and makeup perfect as you twirled around in a black party dress. You squealed when the doorbell rang.

“He’s here!” You tugged on your expensive over the knee black boots and rushed out to the living room before he knocked again. When you opened the door cold winter air swirled in and your jaw dropped. Yeah, your memories had not done him justice. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Dean was handsome as ever in tailored black pants, a jade green button up and black tie, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black leather jacket. He grinned and looked you up and down in awe, admiring your legs, outfit, and carefully styled hair. 

A breeze blew across the yard and you shivered, laughing with Dean when your trance was broken. 

“Hi Dean! Come in.” You backed away from the door so the Alpha could enter. He was tall, nearly taking up your entire doorway. Your apartment instantly felt cozier once he was there. You were finally home in your own house. 

Dean shut the door behind him and then took a few steps towards you, sliding his hands along your waist to your back so he could pull you into a hug. The chill he’d brought in with him quickly warmed and you smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him back. Almost desperately you both searched for the scent that identified your mate. You rubbed your cheek against the scruff on the underside of his jaw, purring like a kitten as the familiar sharp spice surrounded you. His cinnamon scent was smoky sweet with a sharp note of bourbon and cloves. 

“Hmmm, sweet Omega. Still just like candy.” Dean grinned as he pulled back so he could look down at you. “You look so beautiful. How are you?” 

“Good,” you smiled, unable to look anywhere but his shining green eyes, the color intensified by his shirt. “Great now.” 

Dean smirked and looked at his watch. “As much as I want to stand here holding you, we’ve got reservations at Lucca in twenty minutes.” 

You grinned even wider at that news. Dean had remembered how much you loved the Italian restaurant just like you’d silently wished he’d take you out there. You pulled on your jacket, slowing when he offered to help. “How’d you get a reservation on New Year’s Eve?!” 

“Called in a favor,” he winked. 

Thirty minutes later you and Dean were sitting at a table for two at the back of Lucca. Dean lifted his glass of whiskey and held it across the table towards you.

“Cheers to new adventures.” Dean smiled, repeating the wish from that long evening at the airport. 

“To new adventures,” you grinned, clinking your glass against his. 

After you’d taken a sip, Dean gazed at you, shaking his head with a soft smile. 

“What?” you asked, leaning closer. The restaurant was packed, people celebrating the new year in groups and couples. 

“Just that...well, I missed you,” Dean chuckled. “And I’m sorry if that’s too much. I just...did.” 

You reached out across the table for him, your fingers entwining. “I missed you too.” 

His thumb gently stroked the back of your hand. “Good. It was great to go home, but I’ve been looking forward to seeing you tonight.” 

“Me too,” you nodded, practically swooning at his sweet smile and affection. You probably would’ve stared at each other all night if the owner of the restaurant hadn’t come over and interrupted. 

“Eric!” Dean reluctantly let go of you to shake hands with the short brown haired Beta who was approaching your table with a bottle of wine and a huge smile. 

“Dean, so good to see you!” The man shook Dean’s hand. He grinned and took your hand. “And who is this beautiful woman that’s wasting her time on an Alpha like you?” 

Dean laughed and introduced you. “This is Y/N, my mate.” 

You heart raced to hear Dean say that, and from the smirk that followed you knew that Dean loved the chance to make his claim known, even if it was just to one friend. 

“Y/N, Eric Kripke,” the Beta explained. “Welcome to Lucca. If this guy gives you any trouble, you let me know.” Eric opened the bottle and poured a glass for you and Dean. “Cheers my friends!” As quickly as he appeared he hustled away, tsking at a busboy and calling out to other diners. 

Dean chuckled as the older man vanished into the kitchen. “We went to grad school together, lived in the same apartment complex. He took over the restaurant after his Beta’s father died. One of the best guys I know.” 

“I like meeting your friends,” you smiled after a sip of the tart red wine. “I like learning more about you too.”

Dean beamed, reaching out for your hand again. “I’m glad. I want to know everything about you.” 

The waiter appeared and looked to the Alpha to order the meal for the table as was customary. Dean looked up from his menu, meeting your eyes. “You okay with me ordering for us?” 

“Ye-eah,” you stuttered. Never once in all of your life had the Alpha of the table ever asked for permission to order on your behalf. You don’t think you’d ever seen it happen for any Omega you’d ever met. 

The waiter blinked with the same surprise but quickly jotted down the order as Dean rattled off a list of delicious dishes and then handed over the single menu to the waiter who vanished to the kitchen. You were still staring at Dean when he reached for his drink. 

“What?” His brows furrowed in worry and he reached for you. “Was that okay?” 

“I’ve never had anyone ask if they can order for me.” You smiled. “Dean, that was...wonderful.” 

Dean chuckled. “Well if I’m going to get points from that kinda stuff you shoulda told me sooner. “ He winked but then shook his head slightly as his face sobered. “Yeah I don’t really buy into a lot of stuff we’ve been taught about society and Alphaship. I wish things could be more...even, you know?” 

You nodded, practically bursting with joy that your Alpha understood. “That’s exactly what I want! I mean, I know that Omegas have their place. I’ve always been expected to mate with someone just to serve my purpose- pregnant, barefoot and needy for a knot.” At that comment Dean’s grumbled with concern. “I am an Omega, which is important, I know. But I’m also a person. I want to be equals with my mate. I want to have a voice and a stake in our future, not just be a breeding machine.” 

Dean covered your clasped hands with his other one. “You’re awesome, you know that? Independent, smart, so strong. I wish I’d met you decades ago.” 

“Good thing the decade is ending, and a new one is beginning in a couple hours, so then you can know me for two!” You giggled around a sip of your drink as the salads were served. Dean had chosen tomato mozzarella which was one of your favorites. 

“I can’t wait for the next one.” Dean smiled. 

Over three more courses of delicious food and drink you and Dean talked about relationships, family, and your future. He’d moved to Boston years before for a Beta girlfriend. When the relationship ended, he stayed and finished his graduate degree, opening his own architecture firm a few years later. He started out contracting jobs for new condominium buildings and but was currently working on the new Boston City Hall. He’d worked hard and made a name for himself but he’d never found a mate. 

“Now I know why.” He grinned as he took a final bite of tiaramisu. You desperately wanted to crawl across the table and lick the chocolate and cream from his mouth but you restrained yourself. “I did date here and there but I never found someone who really got me, who made me feel something, who was...mine.” His eyes met yours and you tried to breathe past the manic butterflies in your stomach. “I just didn’t know she was in Seattle.” 

“I’m finally here now though,” you smiled. For a moment you searched his eyes, wanting him to lean across the table and kiss you. Just take you and make you forget that you’d ever been apart in the last week, and all the decades before. Something had come over you, perhaps the strength of your bond. But the way Dean made you feel was exhilarating. 

“Sir, the check.” 

Dean was brought back to earth by the waiter who set the plastic portfolio on the table. You finished your wine while Dean paid the bill, and then brought your jacket over. He held it up for you to slide your arms into. When it was set on your shoulders you lifted your hair over the collar as not to smush the pretty style. You glanced back with a small smile when you heard Dean moan a short _Ooh_ , no doubt catching your sweet scent. 

“Let’s go.” Dean grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on before taking your hand. You grinned as you walked alongside the Alpha out of the restaurant, both of you wishing Kripke and his staff a happy new year. 

The digital clock in Dean’s truck glowed 11:02 as you clicked your seatbelt into place. 

“Where are we going now?” you asked. Dean had been very secretive about your plans the whole time you’d been apart and you’d come up with all sorts of ideas, quizzing him as he maneuvered through downtown traffic. The remaining snow had mostly iced over, but the roads and walkways were clear. You sang together as you listened to the classic rock radio station, laughing when one of you (usually you) would mess up the words. You took turns pointing out restaurants and stores, making promises of future dates. You were so proud of Dean as the truck passed the City Hall, still under construction but on its way to fulfilling his genius design. 

At 11:38 Dean turned down into the Boston Harbor Marina parking lot. You squinted through the windshield out to the chilly water and rows and rows of boats bobbing in darkness. 

“Did you bring me here to...freeze to death?” you asked, frowning as you looked out towards Massachusetts Bay. 

“Yeah, the whole thirty-six degrees thing isn’t helping me right now but I promise it’s romantic as hell,” he pleaded. 

“Well in that case...” You started to lean towards him and felt Dean’s hand on the side of your neck. When there was no kiss you opened your eyes in surprise. He hadn’t kissed you all night and your feelings were a little hurt. 

“C’mon.” He climbed out of the truck with a smile and bright eyes, reminding you of the mischievousness you’d noticed in him that first night. You buttoned your coat as Dean pulled a bunch of blankets out of the backseat. You scoffed in surprise when he pulled a knit cap over your hair and ears, your hair ruined but head warm. You were grateful you’d decided to wear boots instead of high heels as the two of you carefully stepped down a wooden ramp to a long row of boats in the middle of the marina. He kept your hand tight in his as he lead you towards the end to a two-story boat that looked like a mini yacht. The stern read “Baby” in swirly black lettering.

Dean unfolded one of the thick blankets and wrapped it around your shoulders. “Stay here for just a sec.” 

You looked out across the still water, almost black with night. A bird squawked from somewhere on the shore and you leered at a shadow a few yards out. Within two minutes Dean had the cover pulled back and another blanket nestled on the revealed bench seat. He stood at the side of the boat and offered his reach to you. 

“Give me your hands, sweetheart. I won’t let you fall.” You looked down at the gap between the dock boards and the boat, the freezing cold water below that. You shook your head quickly, afraid to take another step. 

“No, this is...” You shivered and pulled the blanket tighter, slowly growing angry that the Alpha had you out in the middle of Boston Harbor in December in a short dress. “I think we should go back.” 

Dean looked panicked and glanced down at his watch. You suddenly realized what the Alpha’s plan had been and nibbled on your lip as you watched him fret. Before he could get too upset you took a breath of cold air in. 

“Okay,” you said, channeling all the courage you could. You knew Dean would never hurt you. But perfect Alpha or not, the harbor would not be the best place for a festive new year’s swim. You reached out and grappled for his grip. 

“C’mon, baby. I got you.” Dean took one of your hands and then slid an arm around your waist as you stepped onto the boat edge. He didn’t leave you unsteady for a moment, scooping you into the safety of the boat and pulling you onto his lap on the bench seat. He wrapped the other blanket around the two of you and you slid your arms around his neck, cuddling as close to him as you could. The Alpha ran hot and you felt better once you were bundled in his arms. 

“Okay. You got me on the boat,” you whispered, your nose cold against his jaw as he glanced down at his watch again. “Now what?” 

“Well **you know, you’re supposed to kiss someone at midnight**.” Dean smiled. You grabbed for his watch and giggled when you saw it was 11:59pm. 

“That why you’ve been making me wait? Making me come out to the damn harbor?” you teased back, your mouths mere inches from each other. “Cuz of midnight?!” 

“Wait, you wanted to kiss me?” He pretended to be shocked. “I had no idea.”

“No?” you giggled.

“Nope, no idea. Didn’t think you’d ever want me to kiss you again.”

“Hey, I totally wanted to, have since Christmas Ee-” you were cut off as Dean’s mouth descending on yours, erasing any worries of teasing or frozen temperatures as he kissed you like you’d both been waiting for. You moaned, one hand gripping the collar of his jacket while the other’s fingers slid across the back of his neck. Dean held you closer under the blanket, the two of you pressed together tightly in the little nest as he kissed you senseless. 

_BOOM!_

The first explosion startled you but you held onto Dean tightly, the sky bursting with pops of color as he kissed you like you’d been craving, cold noses pressed against red cheeks, lips and tongues warm as you learned about him in a way you hadn’t before. You didn’t realize you’d been making little happy noises until the kiss started to slow and you opened your eyes. Dean was smiling at you with complete adoration, how you’d always wanted an Alpha - your Alpha - to look at you. A burst of green light flashed across his face, brightening the thrill in his eyes, and with a matching grin you tilted your neck back, watching as the entire wide sky above you erupted into beautiful fireworks. You heart was racing and you were cold, but you cheered for the bright explosions, oohing and aahing at the bright pink blooms and white falling cascades of light. Bright colors lined the sky, the fireworks reflected back off the black glass of the bay. When you looked at your Alpha, he was grinning and looking up at the fireworks with complete joy, new year’s eve a magical show of light just for the two of you. 

You set your hand on Dean’s cheek and when he looked at you, there was a new softness in his eyes. _Mate_ , you thought. You leaned in and kissed him, earning his groan of approval as you gently sucked on his lower lip before teasing his tongue with yours, beginning another long kiss that went on way past the fireworks show. When you finally parted the sky was dark and your breaths showed a foggy white as you panted. You kissed Dean’s thumb as it brushed over your lips.

“I’m sorry it’s so cold. We can go now.” Dean’s hold on your waist tightened as if you were going to jump out of the boat and never talk to him again. 

You kissed him softly, trying to to control your consistent shivers. “That was romantic as hell.” 

“Oh good.” He shrugged slightly. “I just…” He looked up in your eyes again, and you felt the change in him. The sweet bashfulness melted away, leaving a strength and determination that was all Alpha. His voice deepened and you paid close attention, knowing your mate had something important to say. “I’ve never known anything like I know that this is right. You and me, together. This is it.” 

“Me too. You’re my mate, Dean. In the last decade and this one.” You couldn’t help but grin. “Take me home, Alpha.” 

“You got it. It’s fuckin’ freezin’.” He helped you stand up. You watched him gracefully hop from the boat edge to the deck. Carefully he got you out of the boat, zipping the cover back up, and then hurried you up to his truck. He cranked the heat and let the truck warm up for a good twenty minutes while you made out in the front seat, Dean’s fingers trailing under your skirt and making you wiggle with need. You felt a drip of slick in your panties and knew Dean had scented it when he pulled his lips away from your neck and looked at you with wide dark eyes. 

“Home. Now.” 

“Yup.” 

He barely got the door closed before you were on him, tossing your coats on the couch and his shirt on the floor, your dress stripped halfway down the hallway, and finally, blissfully, you had Dean naked in your bed. 

“Omega,” Dean groaned as you kissed down his chest. He threw his head back on the pillow when you took his cock in your mouth, moaning at the taste. There were so many things you’d wondered and fantasized about while you were apart. Finally you’d get the answers of all the ways you wanted to worship your Alpha.

“C’mere.” Dean pulled at your shoulder after a few minutes. When you were laying over him he kissed you deep and then smiled. “As much as I love you sucking me off, if you keep doing then I won’t get to knot you and fuck, I gotta knot you.” 

“Please, I want you to knot me,” you whimpered, kissing and nibbling and loving every inch of him that you could reach. You rested your nose against his pulse, Dean doing the same. Kisses pressed to tender skin on your necks and shoulders as you breathed in each other’s scents, richer with arousal.

You sat up and straddled his hips, and rubbed your slick against his cock, using it as lube as you lined up the Alpha’s big cock. Dean was careful not to slam his hips up even though you could tell he wanted to by the tremble of his body below yours. But the Alpha showed restraint, groaning as your wet tight heat enveloped him. You gasped once he was deep inside you. You’d never felt anything like this bond before, never felt such light and completeness. Dean was...everything.

“Fuck, sweetheart, feel so good, so perfect.” He thrusted up against you and you cried out, leaned down and kissing him as you started to ride him, slowly at first, figuring out how each other moved. The primal parts of you took over, the purpose of your two lives narrowed to mate, bond, reproduce. Your bodies moved together with a grace that was no longer fucking, but making love. Your orgasm was unlike anything you’d ever felt as it tingled up from your toes and down from your scalp until your whole body was coming apart with a power that you never knew possible. 

You gasped when Dean suddenly flipped the two of you over, finally fucking you deep like you had been dreaming of. He was still gentle with soft kisses and tracing touches, but the Alpha in him couldn’t be contained anymore, and he fucked you harder and harder until he felt you tighten around him. Your back arched below him, and you screamed his name as you came again. You heard a rough growl from the Alpha and clenched around him as his knot started to swell. 

“God. Fuck yes, knot me,” you groaned, opening your eyes and meeting the Alpha’s dark gaze. You turned your face, opening up the vulnerable expanse of your neck and chest. At your submissive whine you gave Dean permission and his hips stuttered at the sight. You felt the pressure and then pop of his knot inside, and you cried out, right on the edge. 

“Mine.” With a deep groan Dean’s teeth sunk into the base of your neck and he came, bringing you right over the edge with him. 

Slowly you came back to yourself. Dean licked over the claim mark, kissing the tender skin once it stopped bleeding. He held you tight to him and rolled to his back, letting you lay your cheek on his shoulder as the tie between you strengthened the now permanent bond. 

“That was,” he panted, “fireworks.” 

“Yeah.” You breathed him in, a sweet candy sugar scent now layered in with the cinnamon and cloves. “My Alpha.” 

“My Omega.” Dean tightened his arms around you and the two of you floated in perfect bliss. He didn’t need to say anything more. You’d found your everything. 

You fell asleep in Dean’s arms, ready to start a new life and a new decade with your Alpha. In the morning you would decide where to live and when to marry if you agreed to, but none of those details really mattered. As long as you were together, there’d be magic and fireworks for many new years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
